Blood and Fire
by The Infamous 1
Summary: A simple change can affect ones life in different ways sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst lets see how this effects Kirche the day of the Summoning. OCx harem.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Know Familiar of Zero

"How could this have happened. Kirche thought as she stared at the young man she summoned today. Thinking of the the one in her room brought back memories of earlier this morning.

**Flashback spell**

"Has everyone preformed there summoning?" asked Professor Colbert a balding man teacher at the Tristain Academy of Magic. A rumored Square Class Fire Mage this year he was in charge of overseeing this years summonings.

"Vallière and I haven't Mr. Colbert." said a voice in the back of the crowd. The voice belonged to one Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst a tall busty, dark skinned, red haired girl next to her was another girl was trying to hide in the back of the crowd of students. This student was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière a short, pink haired peach skin girl.

"Like Louise the Zero can summon anything!" a random student shouted

"Hey it'll just explode again!" another student shouted in.

"No it won't I will summon the most amazing Familiar ever!" shouted the once quite girl.

"Go right ahead Vallière lets see this amazing Familiar of your in fact I'll even summon with you maybe that way you might actually summon something half way decent." Kirche joked.

"Gee thanks Zerbst." Louise said sarcastically.

Professor Colbert signed and immediately got in between the two, Girls theres no reason to fight Miiss. Valliere, Miss. Zerbst since we are short on time why don't you both do your summonings at the same time.

"Fine." they both said while getting into position 3 feet apart. Raising there wands they began there chant "I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière/ I Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon my familiar. Suddenly there was the bright lights of summoning circle then a loud explosion over took the area with a shockwave that knock over both Louise and Kirche. Getting up they were in for the shock of there lives for when the smoke cleared instead of a dragon, salamander or even a cat instead to young men both around 17 stood before them.

One of the boys was a unimpressive young man who were nothing but blue. The other seemed far more impressive seeing as he wore a gold-trimmed long sleeved black overcoat with black gloves. He wore this over a red sleeveless shirt with the symbol for fire in black. He also had the same type of pants the other boy had and red-soled black sneakers that had red tongues. (not that anyone else knew what they were.) On his back was some kind of bag with a strap on each shoulder. He had dark blue hair almost black with a ponytail that goes down to his shoulders. Despite all of that the most stunning thing about him were his eyes a gold color which seemed to cause all the girls that looked into them to get lost in.

"Hahaha look Louise the Zero summoned a commoner just what you'd expect from someone with a zero percent success rate with magic." A random girl said causing the other students to join in the laughter.

"What's so funny if you haven't noticed Kirche also summoned a commoner! Louise shouted back to her peers who promptly ceased laughing.

The reason for this is because while the young mages had no complication making fun of Louise the Zero they knew damn well then to make fun of Kirche the Ardent. "Enough of this everyone now Miss. Valliere, Miss Zerbert continue with the ritual." Professor Colbert said in a tone that left no room for argument. The two young mages obeyed there teachers turning away from there peers they turn towards there summonings only to find only one standing there.

"_Woah where the hell am I one minute I'm walking down the street the next I'm in Hogwarts oh well might as well look around. Glad everyone else is to distracted notice me though. "_ thought the one in black as he began looking around the academy grounds. Looking back he notices the boy in blue was still in his own little world while sitting there like an idiot. He examined the area and surveyed the students with there summonings in said area while coming to a few conclusions _"Okay either I'm on the biggest drug trip in history or I'm not in Japan any more." _Turning back to the crowd he notices a balding man standing near the students. _"Maybe he can help." _and with that he strolled over to the man.

"Hi." the one in black simply said.

"Oh um hello." Colbert responded.

"Can I ask you were I am right now?" he asked

"Tristain Academy of Magic."

"Where is that?"

"Tristain."

"And that is where?"

"Halkeginia."

"Okay guess I'm not on Earth anymore."

"Earth?"

"Never mind it's nothing so what is this ritual those two are suppose to finish." the one in black asked while pointing to the two mages in training over by the boy in blue.

"Well there names are Louise and Kirche and they are about to preform the binding ritual of the mage the familiars with you and that young man over there.

"What does the familiar usually do during the binding."

"Once the beast has been summoned, the summoner will bind it to a lifelong contract of servitude and loyalty that is broken only when either the summoner or summoned dies."

"So I'm a slave."

"No you will simply be her eternal companion."

"A slave."

"No your not getting it to work for a noble is a great...

"No no no lets not pussy foot around I'm a slave the words servitude and lifelong kinda proves that so quit trying to sugar coat it."

Colbert sighs knowing the one before him wouldn't be swayed or sweet talk so he simply decided to tell the truth. "Yes in a simple way you are a slave."

"Thank you. You finally told the truth so if you would be so kind as to send me home that'll be great." he said with a smile.

The balding man started to sweat as he had to drop another bomb on the young man. "I'm afraid that is not possible, sir. Once the mage has summoned you for the ritual, there is no way for you to go back to where it was you came from."

"And why is that." he said in a choose your next words wisely tone.

Despite being a square fire mage and even known as the fire serpent Colbert was scared. Not for his personal safety mind you but for the safety of Kirche because he wasn't sure how the one in black would react.

"Okay listen don't over react but the magic that drives that of the summoning ritual is mysterious and not easily understood by many mages. Even if we did, it would not be easy to send you back to wherever it was you come from."

What happened next could only be described as shocking for in an instant the man in black had lifted Colbert off the ground by his collar and shaking him around shouting "What kind of fucking idiot does a technique with knowing how it works!" this was weird consider he was shorter then Colbert.

"Levitate!" shouted a voice lifting the one in black of the ground and releasing his grip on Colbert. Turning his head he sees Kirche pointing her wand at him with a smile on her face. " You put on quite a show my soon a be familiar."

"Like I care. He said while looking at Kirche. Now that he got a good look at Kirche he couldn't say he didn't like what he saw _"Those can't be real." _he thought even biting his thumb until it started to bleed in order to confirm he wasn't hallucinating.

Kirche stared at her familiar for a minute before turning her head to Louise to see not only had she completed the binding the one she summoned had fallin unconscious. Deciding to get it over with Kirche looked the one in black in the eyes and pointed her wand at him and chanted "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." And then, nonchalantly kissed the boy on the lips.

At first the kiss surprised him before putting his hands on her waist getting into the kiss. _"Oh so someone likes to play lets see about that." _Kirche thought while wrapping her hands around his neck. But before the battle of tongues could begin the one in black felt excruciating pain on his right shoulder taking off his jacket he sees glowing runes engraving themselves on him. In order to help deal with the he grabbed his shoulder with the hand that was still slightly bloody.

Then the strangest thing happened for when the blood smeared on the glowing runes they began to change. While the original runes were for fire, another set of runes appeared right next to them with the runes for blood, then slowly the two runes started merging together to form a new rune which formed Bloody Fire.

Kirche watched as her familiar grunted due to multiple engravings placed on him. " _This one's tough."_ Kirche grinned, seeing the boy grunted in frustration. "_He didn't faint like Valliere's at any rate, but what was up with the runes changing." __she thought._

After examining the man in boy who was confirmed to be Saito. Colbert was speechless as he stared at the phenomena that occurred before him. After the engraving was complete he quickly cataloged the runes knowing full well he had some research to do for two familiars today.

"What does this mean?" the one in black asked while pointing at his runes.

"When a familiar is put through the binding ritual they gain a power in order to better protect their master for example your first runes were fire so before all of that you should have fire powers." Colbert explained.

"Sure so if I just what snap my fingers I'll make a small fire." He said with sarcasm. But the moment he snapped his fingers a small fire appeared on his thumb. "I stand corrected."

"Now that this is over everyone return to class!" Colbert shouted causing the student to all levitate back to the academy leaving only Louise, Saito, Kirche and the man in black.

"Alright lets go back to class um um what's is your name.?" Kirche asked realizing she had never actually gotten her own familiar's name.

Folding his arms he answers "My name is Daichi. Daichi Shattersoul."

Flashback Ends

After that meeting Kirche came to realize that her new familiar Daichi was it fact not from there world for the moment they got to the room they would now be sharing he assaulted her with a barrage of question about Halkeginia. Kirche felt like a teacher as she explain the geography of the land, the money system, the 5 nations, and last but not least the noble man over commoner system. Despite not changing his facial expression Kirche could just tell that one upset he more then anything.

"And that about it." Kirche said ending her explaination.

"Cool so what about you?"

"What about me?" she questioned"

"I mean what are you all about, you know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc?" Daichi simply asked

This had taken Kirche back mainly because even though she had many admirers none of them had ever taken the time to truly get to know her it was always her body they wanted never her miind. And so she began to tell Daichi about herself like how despite her looks and admires she preferred to hang out with friends or do jigsaw puzzles. And despite her love of flirting with anyone that struck her interest she often grew tired of how men only stared at her breasts and ass and never tried to get to know her as a person. Not to mention of how her father had the nerve to engage her to a man decades older then herself.

"Kirche if I ever meet your dad I'm gonna punch him."

This shocked Kirche by how blunt he was. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," he said while looking her in the eyes causing her to blush, "Everyone deserves a choose concerning there future."

After shaking out her stupor Kirche if he had any profession before he came here. He admitted yes but before he could tell her an unknown voice interrupted him.

"Kirche my love so this is where you've been?" asked the voice coming from the window. Floating outside the window was a young man of average height, with green hair and black eyes. with a lecherous grin on his face as he ogled her breast. Noticing where his eyes were darting Kirche attempted to cover herself with her cloak.

Not bothering to hide her disgust for the man before her "What do you want Leo." Despite having so many admirers Kirche knew enough about some of them to know why she spent time with that particulate person sadly Leo was not one them.

"You didn't show up for our nightly meeting so I came to check up on you." he said in a cocky tone while inviting himself in. Once inside he attempted to hug her only to hug air as Kirche had stepped back out of his range.

Snorting Kirche flipped her hair while saying "Like I'd ever go for a meeting with you. You are the worst kind of person you think you think your just the greatest just because you come from a wealthy family. Your a pervert that preys on freshman girls then leaves them. You have no respect for anybody your an embarrassment to your self and your people. Now get out of my room." As she turned to leave Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Now listen to me you li- aaaaaahh." He didn't get to finish as a fist hit his face with enough force to send him into the wall next to the window. Looking up Leo looking into the angry gold eyes of Daichi. Snaring Leo pulls out his wand but before he could cast a spell he felt a sharp pain on his hand looking at his hand he sees Daichi foot knocking the wand on to the floor.

"Now what were you about to say to her." Daichi said while standing above him.

"You miserable commoner you will feel my aaaahhhh." Like earlier he didn't get to finish as Daichi had punch him in the face. Before Leo could say anything Daichi stepped on his wand smashing it and lifted him eye level by his collar. Daichi then spoke in a dark tone "

"Now listen to me you little shit cause I'm only going to tell you this once your going to apologize to Kirche and then leave you got that."

"Like I will do as you say your a worthless commoner you have no value I'm a mage I control your fate you filth!" Leo shouted seeming to forget the position he was in.

"Oh I'm glad you asked." Daichi said as he proceeded to beat up Leo.

Kirche could only watch in shock as Daichi the familiar she had just summoned not only beat a noble with ease but do it without getting a scratch on him. "Wow I didn't know someones arm bent that way."

"I usually doesn't." Daichi said while dragging the unconscious and throughly beaten body of Leo out of Kirch's room and into the hallway for someone else to find. "Well that happened he said while looking at a bewildered Kirche who continued to stare at him. "What?"

"Dddoo you always fight like that?" she stuttered out.

"Only when I'm mad." he said while walking to the window looking out at the moon. Sighing he continued "Well seeing as I'm stuck here I might as well learn the language you know anyone that could help no offense but you don't seem like the teaching type you know."

Calming down a bit Kirche puts her finger on her chin thinking "Hhhmmm I like my friend Tabitha might but I doubt you would be able to get her to help you she's kinda different."

"You let me worry about that I'm great with people." he said with a big grin.

"Sure." she said sarcastically

"Yaaawwnn So where do I sleep?" he asked with a yawn.

"Well I made a small bed over there but since your well...you I guess you can sleep in my bed."

"Okay." Daichi said while taking off his jacket and then removing his shirt.

Kirche stared in shock at the chiseled body of her familiar. Despite being a master seductress Kirche has never seen a man with a body like this. Do to the general lack of physical labor involved in the practice of magic few if any mages had any muscle tone. They were either scrawny or fat so compared to them Daichi was a gift sent from heaven in the muscle department. _"Alright stay calm so what if he has any amazing body, lives with me and is taking off his close not a mention really hot that doesn't mean you need go gaga over him." _Kirche thought while fighting off a nose bleed. It was when Daichi removed his pants showing off his large bulge in his boxers that Kirche completely lost contol over her bloody nose.

After removing his cloths holding them on the chair at the table Daichi walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of white and blue basketball shorts. Putting them on he asks without turning around "I sleep without a shirt on is that okay?"

"Sure." was the response which came out in a fast and slightly slurred tone.

"Okay well I guess I'll go to bed good night." was all Daichi said for the moment he laid on the bed he was out like a light.

Kirche stared at her familiar while wiping the blood off her face. My thought were going through her head at the moment but one stood above all others who is the person she had summoned. "I'll figure it out later." she said while changing out of her uniform she had to remember to get a new one thanks to all of the blood on it through out the day. Laying down on the bed she continues looking at her familiar while sliding over to him and laying on his chest. _"Sleep while Daichi for tomorrow I will begin cracking the safe of your secrets." _she tought before going to sleep not knowing the new adventure that has just unfolded.

**Authors Notes-** that the end of chapter one but before I really get started I want you all to know something... I don't like Saito. He is the dumbest person I've ever seen as the main character in an anime and I've seen Naruto. This is the difference between Daichi and Saito for Daichi will actually learn and when mean learn I mean every thing , how to read and write, what his seal does, and about the world around him. I mean Saito has the power to master any weapon and all he carries is a sword. I mean how stupid can you be if you have the power to master any weapon but you don't carry something with long range and don't give me that crap "oh but he used a gun in season 4" because that season was stupid as helll I mean it took 4 season for someone to ever truly mention the elves and Saito got married the dude had a mansion with hot girls all round him but he gets married. Not to mention Saito knows nothing about the world around him I mean how many time did he have to have someone explain to him whats going one answer all the fucking time. But could forgive all of that if he wasn't such a hypocrite. The whole first season he was talking all this bullshit about how everyones free in his world but when Louise shows up he becomes this like bitch that does what she says.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own FOZ

**Thats chapter 2 and to say one thing I rant a lot almost every chapter I will be rant about something involving the series. **

**Also the harem will be Kirche Siesta Tabitha andMontmorency I might add more any suggestions will be reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

Kirche woke up in the morning without opening her eyes she something she hadn't felt in a long time. Cold opening her eyes she looks around the room expecting to see her new familiar but instead all she heard was silence and all she saw was what she always saw when she looked around her room just her regular things she always kept in her room. The only thing missing from the room was her bloody uniform. _"Maybe it was a dream. If it was I could get a normal familiar but I can't say I wouldn't like to see him again good Founder the face and body on him." _Kirche thought as she gained a perverted look on her face.

"Hey Kirche wake up!" Daichi shouted as he made his way into holding a bundle in his hand.

"Hi Daichi what are you doing up?" asked Kirche after realizing she wasn't having a dream.

Placing his hand on his chin Daichi began to think. "Um oh I woke up early to look around the academy and while I was out, I asked a servant to help me get you a new uniform." upon saying that Daichi took the bundle from his hand revealing a clean uniform in Kirches "unique" size.

"Umm thanks you really didn't have to do that."

"Don't sweat it as a slave I better get used to random simple-minded tasks." he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

With a heavy sigh Kirche looks Daichi in the eyes (or in her case eye) "Daichi I know your upset and I would like to apologize about summoning you and then branding you as my familiar." she said sincerely.

"Forget it if it wasn't me it'll probably be some other poor son of a bitch. Oh hey I ran into that teacher earlier and he told me about the other power I got want to see it." Just to receive a nod Daichi puts his thumb to his mouth and bites it until it bleeds then closing his eyes he begins to focus his mind until a glob of blood the size of a golf ball. Opening his eyes Daichi begins passing the blood between his hand without actually touching it. After a few minutes Daichi again closes his eyes and focuses this time the blood goes back into his body while forming a clot to stop the blood. Kirche begins a light clap with a small smile "Impressive."

"Thanks So whats the plan for the day." Daichi asked with a smile.

"Lets see a normal day is breakfast, class, lunch class again, dinner then bed." Kirche said while numbering her fingers for each activity.

"So its just like high school great." he said in an annoyed tone.

After Kirche got up and got dressed she left her room to see Daichi down the hall talking to her friend Tabitha. Upon seeing her Daichi waves Kirche over to them. While walking over to them she can see Daichi talking in a low voice while Tabitha is nodding her head with her usual blank expression.

"See Kirche I told you I could get Tabitha to teach me to read." Daichi said with a smug smile on his face

This caught Kirche by surprise as she had zero confidence that Daichi could get Tabitha's name let alone get her to help someone she didn't even know learn to read. "Tabitha how did he get you to agree to teach him to read?" The hall was deadly quite as Tabitha's eyes stared into Kirche's the stare down lasted for what felt like hours. Finally Tabitha began to speak but she only spoke one word, that one word explained everything goingthrough her mind and what led her to agree to spend time with a total stranger, one word that could speak a thousand "Snacks."

Kirch stared at her friend with a dumb founded look on her face then in one swift motion she lifted Tabitha up to eye level while shaking her around "You mean your only helping because he offered you snacks!" she shouted only to receive a nod as a response. Dropping her friend she turns and takes a long look at her familiar "What a strange one you are."

"Would it surprise you if I said this wasn't the first time that was said to me." he said with a smile and a thumbs-up

"You know what I don't wanna deal with this lets all go to breakfast." Kirche said while already walking down the hall.

"Breakfast!" Daichi cheered while grabbing Tabitha by the hand dragging down the hall following the young Zerbert.

**Dinning Hall **

The three walked into the Grand Dinning Room which in hindsight looked like it belonged on the back of an expensive postcard rather then a school. The first thing Daichi noticed was that the students seemed to be divided by table based on the color of there cloaks while the teacher and staff seemed to all eat in there own section reserved just for them. Walking through the room the three stop at the table reserved for the students in black cloaks more specifically the little pink haired mage. Walking over to her rival/frienenemy "Hey Valliere where is that amazing familiar you were braging about yesterday." Kirche said in a joking tone.

Louise growled at Kirche before answering "First you big boobed bimbo" that comment only caused Kirche to jiggle her breasts in front of Louise which only angered her continuing "you summoned a commoner to and if you must know he's down here." Louise said while pointing down to Saito who was eating bread that looked stale and some water in a dog dish.

Kirche turned and looked at Daichi for since meeting him she could tell he had a deep rooted angered towards most nobles and the way they treated the help. As she watched and waited she saw something that she didn't expect to see on Daichi's face at this current point in time a smile. Then out of the blue he started a full blown laughter while pointing at Saito "Hahahahahah What kind of hahahaha dumb ass lets someone push then around like that hahaahahh you are an embarrassment to hahahaha yourself and your people ahahhhahahaha." After calming down Daichi continued while sitting down in a chair "Well whatever makes you happy even if your into that S/M stuff." he finished to a shocked and bewildered Saito.

"Why you can't sit there thats for nobles only your suppose to sit the down there with this dog here." Lousie said while pointing to Saito.

"And yet I'm still doing it... weird." Daichi responded while kicking his feet up on the table.

"Hey you commoner what do you think your doing!" shouted and unknown voice Turning his head Daichi see a young man with orange hair, green eyes and a purple cloak.

"Sittin." Daichi said in a bored tone.

"Well get up and apologize for wasting our time and not knowing your place." the young man while students started gathering around cheering for the young noble. Taking a deep breathe Daichi looks the noble in the eye and with a smile says "Make me." That comment alone sent all the young nobles in the room into a rage but as the ring leader the orange haired one took the lead "You no good commoner filth I will have to teach you to respect nobility." he said while reaching for his wand only to feel air. "Were you looking for this." Daichi said while waving the nobles wand in his hand.

Without taking his eyes off the noble Daichi asks "Kirche do you this asshole?"

Looking at the noble with a smile which in turn cause the noble to smirk thing he could sweet talk her into getting his wand back so he could beat the commoner before him. _"__Hahaha stupid commoner wait till I get my wand back I'll not only beat you into the mud but also get to have some fun with that busty master of yours." _the young noble thought to himself.

"Daichi.." Kirche began "I have never seen this man a day in my life." she said while flipping her hair at him.

"Good now I won't feel bad about this." Daichi said while in one swift motion he pulls the nobleman by his collar and delivers a devastating haymaker to his jaw sending him across the dinning hall while rendering the noble unconscious. Getting up Daichi walks over to the noble on the walk over he looks around and sees and combination of things going on at once some nobles were staring shocked at what happened, others were fumbling with there wands trying to aim it at the familiar, the teacher quickly got over there shock and prepared to cast there spells at him. When Daichi made it over to the noble searched his pockets and pulled out a small pouch of coins which he promptly put into his own pocket. "Kirche I'll see you outside." he said without turning around.

"Oh my it seems my familiar got a little to excited. " Kirche said with a giggle. "A little your familiar just beat up a noble and robbed him and you think that was a little excited !" shouted a blue haired red eyed girl with B-cup sized breasts. Rather then answer Kirche shrugs her shoulders while gliding across the room only to be stopped by the same girl "Didn't you hear me you idiot Zerbert did all your brains fall out of your head and into your tits you dumb bitch."

Rather then respond Kirche pulls out her wand points it at the girls and chants **Spark **which lights the girls shirt on fire causing her to run around the room trying to put it out. Giving a sultry smile Kirche flips her hair and saunters out of the dinning room in the same direction her familiar went.

**30 minutes Later**

The fire mage and her familiar were sitting at a table in the court yard that was near other students in the black cloaks. "Shouldn't you guy be like in class or something? Asked a confused Daichi as he looked around the field noticing a few of the students were either looking at him with unease, or anger depending on the student.

"The second years get the day off in order to get to know their familiars. At least with you being human we don't have to go through the awkward finding out what your saying and that time consuming getting to trust you thing that will only happen after you save me from some dragon or troll or even a two headed griffin wolf. " Kirche said while examining him. "Okay ignoring that last thing I'm gonna go grab something to drink you want anything."

"MMMMM some tea would be nice but after you get back you need to tell me what you did before you were summonned."

"Sure right when I get back." he said as he walked towards someone who could help him.

As he strolled through the courtyard looking for a servant to help him with his task, Daichi glanced at all of the students around him each of them both ignoring him and focusing of their own familiars. Each one was unique as it was a reflection of their owner this ranged from birds, bats, cats, some snakes but the most strange of them all was a giant floating eye that seemed to enter a staring contest with Daichi that distracted him to the point of bumping into a maid forcing to land on her rear.

Releazing what he did Daichi quickly bent down extending his hand in order to help "I'm so sorry miss I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I'm Daichi by the way." Taking his in her own the maid pulled herself up coming face to face with Daichi. "No no no it's my fault I'm Siesta." She quickly responsed with blush on her face.

"No need for the Mr." he said while letting go of her hand.

Getting a good look at Daichi a switch went off in the young maid head. "Your the familiar Ms. Zerbert summoned."

"Yes thats me how did you know I'm the one got summoned by Kirche and not the other guy?"

"Because the word around the academy was that Ms. Zerbert summoned a handsome familiar who has gold eyes. She said.

"Ah so I'm handsome am I thats good to here. But I have a question do you think I'm handsome?" he asked while moving his face mere inches away from hers.

This was to much for young Siesta to handle as she was blushing a new shade of red every 3 seconds the only thing stopping her from passing out through embarrassment was the sound of laughter. "Hahahahahhaahahahahah I'm kidding Siesta, but I do expect that answer at some point in time okay." he said with a wink.

"Hey where is that idiotic maid with my cake." said an unknown voice. Daichi turned to see a Blonde, pompous looking guy with a shirt as wide open as Kirche's. Despite not even meeting him Daichi had this weird feeling that he wouldn't like him in any situation. As Siesta went down to pick up the piece of cake that fell on the ground Daichi stopped her at the last minute "Let me its the least I can do to make up for knocking you over." he said while picking up the cake (but not before rubbing the bottom of the cake on the ground for a few seconds.) and walking over to the boy with the cake on a trey.

"It's about time you got here." the blonde said as he went back to sweet talking a cute blonde haired girl with freckles and hair in the shape of drills. As Daichi began walking back to Siesta he noticed a brown-haired girl wearing a brown cloak holding a container. Deciding to help her "Hi can I help you, you seem lost."

"Oh yes I was looking for Sir Guiche he's blonde, and has a mole next to him." said the young mage. "Oh that's Guiche he's over there by that blonde girl." Daichi said while pointing in the direction of Guiche. "Why thank you." the young mage said wile walking over to the two blondes. _"Oh this is gonna be good." _Daichi thought as he followed a few minutes later.

When Daichi arrived at Guiche's table he saw that Guiche was in the middle of a one-sided argument between himself and the two girls. "

"Now tell us the truth Guiche!" the blonde shouted

"Now girls theres a simple explanation to all this." Guiche said while trying to get out of the situation. "No more lies!" the girls shouted while they both slapped him in the face then both walked away. It was moments later that a round of laughter was heard from all of the students in the courtyard but none laughed louder then one Daichi Shattersoul. Hearing the laughter Guiche focused on the laugh coming from Daichi.

"You vulgar commoner! How dare you!" Guiche shouted.

"How dare I how dare I... uh what did I do."

"How dare you sully the honor of those two women."

"Don't blame me for your problems your the one that got caught cheating."

"You dare slander my name with your filthy words I should have you dead."

"Your friend tried that earlier look what happened to him."

"Yes not only are you a destroyer of love but also a thief. This act will not go unpunished I challenge you to a duel. "

"Okay." Daichi said and in a span of 2 seconds was already in front of Guiche delivering two punch combo to his stomach causing Guiche to fall on the ground and slide on his back halfway across the field. But before he could continue he was lifted off the ground by a levitation spell courtesy of a heavy set blonde boy.

"Hey whats the deal?" Daichi asked in confusion.

"You attacked a noble! The blonde said

"Of course I did he challenged me to a duel."

"Yes you two didn't set a time or place."

"Why would I give him time to prepare."

"Because its the proper way to fight."

"You know what fine name the time and the place."

Let Daichi down the blonde took a look at Guiche who was trying his best to get up _"That must have been some punches."_ he thought. "Um how about the Vestri Court in about 30 minutes." he said while pointing at in the direction of the court.

"Fine see you then." Daichi said while walking near towards the court.

**30 minutes later**

Daichi had successfully found the Vestri Court even though he had to make a few stops one of which was telling Kirche about the fight while she wasn't happy she a least wished him good luck. The other was Siesta who despite seeing his earlier attack on Guiche still had little confidence in his victory that she ran away crying. Now here he stood at the Vestri court surrounded by students and some staff.

"So you had the courage to show up huh I applaud you for not running away." Guiche said pompously.

"Fuck you the only reason your even standing here is because your buddy over there saved your two-timing ass." Daichi responded.

While this was happening another conversation was going on namely one going on between Louise and Kirche. "Zerbert you don't really intend to to allow your familiar to go through with this do you. You know as well as I do that a commoner can never defeat nobility." Louise said while trying to reason with her rival.

"My my Louise you certainly are worried about my familiar almost as if you lllliiikkkeee him." Kirche said while stretching the like causing Louise to blush. "Any way I have confidence in my familiar watch you might learn something."

Back to the fight Daichi looked around the court until he caught something in his eye causing him to turn to the right towards a group of students taking bets on the fight. Walking over to the group he pulled out the pouch of coins he took from earlier "Put all this on me to win." he said with smile.

The group of nobles laughed before taking the money "Sure not like you'll even make it out of this alive but sure if you win you'll walk out with a ton." said one of the nobles after the round of laughter.

"Thanks." he said before walking back to the center of the circle. "So ready to start."

"Indeed My name is Guiche de Gramont and my runic name is Guiche the Bronze therefore, your opponent shall be a bronze, Valkyrie and with the flick of his rose wand a petal fell to the ground and a suit of armor appeared.

"Any kind of rules we should go over?" Daichi asked

"Rules you will be lucky if you walk out of this alive."

"Good to know."

And with that the duel commenced Guiche waved his wand and the Valkyrie cocked its fists back dashing towards Daichi with lighting speed delivering a punch to Daichi's chest making him slide a few inches through the ground. "Your toy hits like a bitch no wonder you summoned it its a bitch like you." Daichi said while getting up. This only angered Guiche more as he again forced his Valkyrie to attack the same way but this time Daichi dodged to the right avoiding the fist but he wasn't done for in the same motion he grabbed the Valkyrie's arm and flipped him over his shoulder causing the Valkyrie to land on his back.

With the armor down Daichi went to work as he grabbed the suits other arm and pulled them for dear life while placing his feet on the Valkyrie's head. It took a few minutes but with enough force the Valkyrie's arms popped out of its sockets while the head had a deep indent in it. After taking a step away from the borderline useless suit of armor. "Is that all you got for if so I'm not impressed." Daichi said with a smirk.

"That's impossible your just a commoner. No matter lets see how you handle another with a little extra muscle." Guiche said while waving his wand and again summoning another Valkyrie but this time it had a spear. With a flick of his wand the Valkyrie charged at Daichi ready to spear him in the stomach well thats how Guiche expected but instead he sees Daichi quickly pick up the earlier discarded Valkyrie armor which he used as a shield stopping the attack. Before the Valkyrie could pull the spear out Daichi got low a tackled the Valkyrie to the ground once on the ground Daichi grabbed the Valkyrie's arms and did the same thing he did to the first one. After that Daichi walked over to the first suit of armor and pulled out the spear while passing it between his hands.

"Wow that has got to be embarrassing although it seems fitting a worthless tool for a worthless mage." Daichi said to a shocked Guiche.

That was it that comment took away whatever was left of Guiche's self control "You think your so clever you filth I am a mage and you are a useless hoodlum that isn't fit to lick the soles of my shoes but I'll show you!" Guiche shout. "I will destroy you I hope that Zerberts didn't grow to attached to you because I'm sending you to the afterlife!" Guiche said while raising his wand hand high into the air only to stop as he felt a massive pain go through his wand hand looking up Guiche sees a horrify sight the spear Daichi had earlier was now embedded in his hand with blood pouring out the wound. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Guiche shouted at the top of his lungs as he reach for his bloody hand.

"Mmmm nice shot now to finish this." Daichi said while dashing towards Guiche and delivering a barrage of punches and kicks to every part of his body. After a good five minute Daichi stopped and with a gentle push a unconscious Guiche laid in on the ground but this wasn't the end. Daichi walked over to the bloody spear picking it up and aiming it towards Guiche's heart.

"Wait what are you doing the fights over." said a random student.

"What does it look like I'm gonna kill him." Daichi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAATTTTT!" everyone shouted

"I have to it's a fight to the death what do you except me to do ."

"Well you could not kill him." Kirche said

"Mmmmm I could not kill him that's a thinker." Daichi said with his hand on his chin. "Still not seeing the point for it."

"Well you could think of it as an extra special favor for me your beautiful and sexy master." Kirche said while taking a sexy pose hoping to founder he ignored the master comment.

"Wait I'll still get payed for winning this fight right?"

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"Sigh fine Kirche a little help that first punch broke a rib or two." he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright." Kirche said while helping her familiar back to her room leaving a shock and awed crowd in there wake.

"I WANT MY MONEY BY THE END OF THE DAY ANYOF YOU TRY TO LOW BALL ME ON MY MONEY IS DEAD!" Daichi shouted over his shoulder.

It was hours since the fight and Montmorency was on a war path. "How dare that commoner attack my Guiche when I get through with him oohh." she said with gritted teeth. Moments later she reached he destination the infirmary but rather then seeing the accused in question she instead saw his master. "Kirche were is that familiar of your?" she asked

"Uumm oh he's in my room recovering Guiche's valkyrie broke three of his ribs." Kirche said while in a thinking pose.

"Thats will be the least of his problems when I get through with him how dare he do that to Guiche!"

"I don't see the problem."

"What do you mean do you not see the problem."

"No I mean the fight only happened because Guiche was caught cheating and tried to blame it on Daichi."

Montmorency was taken back by that realization "It still wasn't right.

"Nor was challenging a commoner to a fight to hide your shame, so who's really in the wrong. Well while you think about that I'm gonna see how Daichi is doing." she said as she sauntered out the the room living Montmorency with a lot to think about.

**20 minutes later**

Montmorency was standing outside the door of the room Kirche and Daichi now shared _"__You can do it just walk in say thank you then leave." _she thought she reach for the knob. Walking in she was met by a shocking sight Daichi sitting on the bed surruonded by girls the was Kirche to his left wedging his arm between her breast, Siesta was to his right feeding him some food, while Tabitha was in between his legs holding a book that Daichi was looking at.

"Am I interrupting something?" Montmorency asked.

"No just learning how to read." Daichi said without looking up.

"What kind of person is this old and can't read." Montmorency said with a smile.

"What kind of person can't figure out they're being cheated on." Daichi rebutted ending the blondes smile. "So did you want something?"

Clearing her throat Montmorency began "I would like to thank you for stopping Guiche and apologize on his behave."

"First off I didn't stop him for you I did it because he challenged me, second don't apologize for anybody but yourself and third if he was really sorry he'd do it his self."

"But he has to much pride.'

"And thats why he lost."

"Why are you being so mean you already humiliated him and proved he's a lier why not let it go."

"Because he is worthless he cheats on girls, blames others for his problems so why are you defending him I figured you two would be done you after he cheated on and humiliated you front of your entire class."

"..." she couldn't say anything for he was right why would she defend him.

"Speak less huh well that happens but it time for you to ask yourself the big questions. Who are you? And What do you want in life?" he said before fully getting back into his studies.

At that Montmorency left the room walking down the hall thinking about the young mans words of wisdom.

End of Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**- I do hope you liked the fight I always wondered why Saito didn't just attack Guiche right when he was challenged I mean he knew the guy could use magic but he gave him time to prepare .I never got why Saito stayed with Louise I mean I understand love is important but not when the person you love treats you like shit and in front of people just saying. Oh in case your woundering why Daichi didn't use his powers in the fight it's because Daichi will not rely one type of power to win fights and he will keep evolving as a fighter something most characters don't do in the show the only ones that really got stronger was Tabitha and Louise. Also I'd like to say something though this is a challenge Find Out Daichi's Job Challenge I will not reveal what he did but in each chapter I will give out hints so have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own FOZ

Alright boys and girls its chapter 3 so you know what time its is it's ranting time first off I just watched a couple of episodes in the series so let me make some things clear first off Satio didn't really train and don't bring up Agnes because this face it all his training he did was out of pride "both" times he trained. The first time he trained was because he didn't want to look like a bitch when fighting Julio the second was because he died and didn't want to lose the only job he had being Louise's bitch. Now the fight against Julio write into the reviews why Satio didn't use his powers I mean if some smug bitch shows up out of no where are tries to take your girl wouldn't you do everything you can to put him in his place. I mean the whole series Satio never tried to hide the he was **Gandálfr **I mean master of all weapons and he never wore a glove or wrapped a cloth around his hand. Also how come at the end of the series only Tiffa's mark left I mean wasn't he suppose to die when it got used up that was a bullshit ending. Also 'd like to point out there will be a few cross-overs but not enough to justify making this a cross-over fanfiction.

Chapter 3

Daichi sighed as he watched his master run around the room they now shared. "Kirche what are you doing?" Daichi asked as he watched her while sitting on the bed.

"I getting ready Tabitha said she would fly us into town in order to by you a sword so I'm getting ready."

"I don't need a sword look at me I'm awesome. And if you haven't noticed since I've been here I've kicking noble ass left and right hell I'm doing so good my name should be Daichi the Noble Buster." Daichi said with a hearty laugh.

"Well those moves will only work so far if you want to really be a noble buster you'll have to get stronger cause there are much stronger nobles out there." Kirche said without stopping as she continued to walk around the room.

"Good point but why today of all days?"

"Oh because todays the Day of Voids so no school today."

"Okay that clears up that so when do we KIRCHE LOOK OUT!" Daichi said as he watched Kirche trip over the only loose floor board in the room which caused her to fall right on top of him.

"So you comfortable?" he asked

"No." Kirche said while moving in order to look him in the eye which inadvertently pressed her breasts against his chest. "Uh now I am." she said with a smile on her face.

"You did that on perpose didn't you?"

"Me no I would never do something like that." she said in a sincere tone.

"Why Kirche Zerbert are you trying to seduce me?" Daichi asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Never why would I a noble ever soil my hand by seducing one who calls himself a Noble Buster." Kirche responded while making circles in his chest.

"So what it was an accident?" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes a very pleasant mistake." she responded while also leaning in for a kiss.

But before there lips could connect they were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Looking between each Kirche eventually sighed and got off of Daichi going to the door. Walking to the door she came face to face with the unexpected form of Louise. Behind her were the forms of Tabitha and Saito.

"Vallière what are you doing here?" Kirche asked generally surprised to see her rival at her door.

"We were heading into town we when we heard Tabitha was flying you into town so rather then ride a horse for hours to a from the academy I simply asked her to fly me and my familiar with you." Louise explained while looking her rival dead in the eye.

"Fine its not like there is anything we can do about it?"

"Well we could just burn down the school so we could avoid all this." Daichi said.

"DAICHI!" Kirche shouted

"Fine we'll go to the town." Daichi responded

"Good. And when we get back we'll continue were we left off." Kirche said while turning her head so only Daichi could see her licking her lips in a sexual manner. She then left the room with a giggle once she sees the small blush crawling on his face.

Once he was alone Daichi snapped his finger sparking a small fire "Soon my pet soon I will feed you this world and all that come after." he said while looking at it in a deranged manner.

"DAICHI!"Kirche shouted from down the hall.

"Coming!" he shouted back as he seem to snap back to normal running down the hall.

**The Town**

The trip to the streets of Tristain was as uneventful as possible unless you mention the verbal jabs between Kirche and Louise as they spent more then half the trip either insulating one another or comparing themselves to either themselves or other people or objects. After walking awhile on the dirt road of the kingdom the group came to a stop upon finding a store with the symbol for weaponry on it Louise pushed the door open with the rest of the group in tow.

Louise reached the counter ringing the bell and out the back came a rat like man who eyed the nobles thinking he would get a sucker to by one of his more expensive (aka worthless) weapons. "Ah a customer how can I help you?" the man said in an well rehearsed tone.

"Yes would like swords for these two right here." Louise said while pointing at Daichi and Saito.

"Say no more have a look around and don't hesitate to ask." he said with a small smirk on his face.

And thus the same group began looking through the store seeing a variety of weapons they when from swords, to spears, shields, lances, and even guns. Due to not seeing anything she fancied Louise began to grow impatient "There is nothing worthwhile here you shopkeep due you have anything good in the back?" she asked.

"OH yes I believe I might have something in the back." man said with a big grin on his face as he walked into back. As Lousie, Saito, Kirche and Tabitha waited for the man to return Daichi continued to look around the store the only thing that actually intrigued were a set of 10 throwing knives. Giving up he began walking to the rest of the group until a flash of light struck the corner of his eye turning towards the light he sees a slightly open closet walking towards and opening the closet he see the hilt of a sword with a note attached to the bottom of the hilt was a note.

_To Whom It Concerns, _

_If you can read this then this sword is now your._

_Name: Unnecessary I really don't care name it whatever you want._

_Abilities: When in use, an incredibly sharp blade extends from the hilt. It can extend without loss of durability and it is unknown if its length is limited; currently it has only been extended to roughly 30 feet. And rear indestructible capable of cutting through anything except diamond. An added affect is that it can use the four elements of this world for an added affect on the sword._

_PS: Instead of that crap about using the sword wisely or crap like that I'm just gonna say do whatever you want with it I really don't give to shits._

_Sincerely Gantz_

After read the note Daichi grabbed the hilt the moment he did a blade roughly 4feet long came out of the hilt. "Must be it's standard size cool." Daichi while giving it a few practice swings. "So how do I retract this?"Daichi said as the blade retracted back in to the hilt. "Well that answers that question." After that Daichi walked back to the counter he sees Kirche sitting on the counter slowly removing her cloths in front of the shopkeep.

"Are you sure 1000 new gold is the lowest you can go." Kirche said as she continued to undress slowly.

"Uh uh maybe 900." the man said while pulling his collar to let some air in his shirt.

"900."

"800."

"How about 400."

"400 how do you expect me to make money if I sell you that sword for 400!" the man half yell.

"Pretty please." Kirche said while lifting her skirt just below her panty line.

"Uh u you can't no... fine 400 new gold." the man stammered out while handing the gold sword to Kirche who in turn handed him 400 new gold.

Turning around Kirche hands her familiar the sword "Here Daichi I got you a fantastic sword." she said with a smile which quickly turned into a frown when she saw the sour look on his face. "whats wrong?" Looking Kirche in the eye Daichi says "No thanks Kirche that sword is junk anyway."

"What do you mean its a golden sword made by a square level earth mage it has to powerful." Louise said in defiance.

"Well thats just it a gold's extremely low durability, it is typically impractical for usage in equipment, and is more often used for "showing off" rather than for its value as items/armor you clearly got ripped off. Now if you want to get me a real weapon then how about this **Extend.**" Daichi said while holding up the hilt while making go to full length.

"Wow alright I'd like to exchange this sword for that one." Kirche said while pointing at which weapon she wanted exchanged.

"What no refunds or exchanges thats final!" the man said knowing he probably wouldn't be able to sell that sword to any other noble.

"What! How dare you you'll exchange this or I'll..."Kirche shouted only to stop once Daichi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this." he said while walking up to the counter looking the clerk in the eye. Then before anyone could say or do anything Daichi grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him over the counter and looking him in the eye. "Now listen to me you old piece of shit your going to exchange the get me those throwing knives over there and get me something to hold them all to together or so help me I'll burn this store to the ground with you in it do I make myself clear." Daichi said in a tone that promised pain.

"Yyyyeees yes sir I'll be right on that." the man said while running into the back. Minutes later the man returned with a brown belt on each side are black box which the man put 5 throwing knives on each side, and a hoister for his sword. "Here you go sir sorry for the trouble it will never happen again." the man said in fear. "Good don't let it happen again." Daichi ordered.

In the end Daichi walked out with both the sword and the throwing knives while Saito walked out with a old rusty talking sword by the name of Derflinger or Derf for short. After the trip back to the academy Daichi walked into the back of the school to practice using his new weapons the sword which he ironically named **Unnecessary** and his throwing knives. "Yes that's four bullseyes." Daichi cheered as he admired his training coming into order. But before he could grab another knife to go for another throw the sound of a twig snapping directed his attention behind him turning he locks eyes with the his blue haired tutor "Tabitha what are you doing here we don't have to study until later?" Daichi asked in confusion while walking up to her.

"Help training." she said.

"Wait you mean you came out here to help me train? He asked only to receive a nod in response. At that Daichi picking Tabitha jump in his arms and started swinging her around "Thank thank thank Tabby if theres anything you ever need just name." Daichi said as he kissed her on the cheek multiple times. Daichi eventually stopped and allowed Tabitha to get down which she did and quickly walked over to the other side of the field hiding the small blush on her cheeks.

**Night fall**

For the last few hours Daichi started training with Tabitha they started out with basic swings then they would work on more advanced techniques Tabitha found in books. Not only that they worked on knife throws which Daichi noticed made Tabitha look slightly comfortable. And finally Daichi convinced Tabitha to use magic on him so he could practice evasions and counter-attacks against both water, wind and ice magic. At the end of the day Daichi now was at least half-decent at wielding both of his weapons after saying goodbye to Tabitha after another round of hugs and kisses along with many thanks Daichi was heading back to Kirche's room when suddenly he bumped into something that released a squeal. Looking down Daichi sees the only maid in the entire school that he knew by name.

"Hey Siesta this is really getting weird how I keep bumping into you like this." Daichi said has he offered her his hand which she quickly took.

"Thank you Daichi-san." Siesta said with a blush on her before going into a deep bow. "I'd like to thank you because of you in your duel I now truly believe that commoners can be just as strong as mages."

"No need to bow Siesta it's just the kind of man I am. Now if you'll excuse me I... gggrrrrooowwwllll." went Daichi's stomach which not only embarrassed him and stop him in mid-sentence.

Giggling Siesta grabbed Daichi's hand "Let me take you to the kitchen to eat as a thanks for everything." she said while walking him towards the kitchen.

**15 minutes later**

You see in a land where nobility outclasses the commoner, a commoner defeating a mage is a huge deal! Especially a commoner who does it while only being hit once!" Shouted the head chef as he stood before a sitting Daichi that was devouring a pot full of the left over food that the rest of the staff didn't eat.

"Mmmm mmm so good Well if you say so." Daichi said as he finished the pot and patting himself on the belly. "Wait um whats your name anyway?" Daichi asked.

The man slapped Daichi on the back and with a hearty laugh said. "My name is Marteau Our Champion."

"Champion?" Daichi asked

"Yes for you are the champion of the people, the champion of all commoner class people!"

"Champion uh I like it."

"Ho Ho I knew you would three cheers for our Champion!" Marteau shouts while holding up a bottle of wine while passing another to Daichi who began drinking with gusto.

After his swig of wine he began passing it to Siesta "Come on Siesta drink up." he said while passing it only to see she was pushing it back.

"Oh no Daichi-sanI mustn't do that I still have to clean." she responded.

"Nonsense." Daichi said while filling his mouth with wine and giving the maid a deep kiss while pushing the wine into her mind which she drank as the staff cheered for the legend in the making.

**A few hours later**

About an hour later a wobbly legged Daichi was walking around the academy again heading towards Kirche room. "Man Ishouldn haiv drunk zat much." Daichi slurred as he walked.

Eventually he came to a stop as an academy student came into view pointing his wand at him. "How dare you think you can defeat nobility I will erase you from this world for nobility everywhere." he said smugly.

"Vine whatver." Daichi slurred as he pulled out his sword and making it only extend to only half its length.

"**Waterwhip!**" shouted an unknown voice as the water struck the noble knocking him out.

Turning towards the voice he sees the face of Montmorency who stood proudly before him. "Humph you're lucky I just happen to have come by this way." she said with a smile.

"Hey Monmon whats up." Daichi while putting his sword away.

"My name happens to be Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency!" the blonde shouted.

"So your first names your last name?"

"What do you know your name is Daichi what does that even mean."

"Oh I'm named after my parents my racist, drug addict mom name is Chison and my dead beat run away dad is named Daigu so they just combined the first part of there names together."

"I'm I'm sorry." said a shocked and sadden Montmorency.

"It's fine thats the way life is sometimes. So what are you doing here anyway this late?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing just came out for a walk, only to here someone talking and damned if I didn't find you about to be attacked by a noble."

"I could have taken him."

"Sure you could have, well since I did save you how about a reward."

"Okay what do you want for me to apologize to Guiche for kicking his ass, or do you want me to fight him again and take a dive so he can 'beat me' in order to look cool again. Cause if those are my options I say hell no to both." Daichi said as he seem to completely sober up during the conversation.

"No neither of those."

"Really why?"

"Because of what you said to me the day of the dual you were right it was stupid being mad at you for beating Guiche. Even though you humiliated him in public it was his fault for challenging you just to hide his own lies."

"So are you going back to him."

"I..I don't know he was my first love I thought our relationship was going fine until. On one hand if we get back together he might change for the better but on the other hand he might just go back to the way he was. The worst of it is that a small part of me still loves him I just don't know." she said depressingly.

"Then allow me to help change the odds." Daichi said as he leaned in and kiss Montmorency deeply on the mouth as he slid his hands on her hips.

Montmorency didn't know what to do one minute she was talking to Daichi about her relationship problems the next he was kissing her in the back of the school. At first she wanted nothing more then to push him away but as he continued to kiss her she eventually submitted to him. After a few minute she felt something brushing against her teeth upon realizing it was Daichi's tongue asking for entrance which after a few seconds of thought opened her mouth to allow access for him to explore her mouth which he gladly did. While this was happening Montmorency could say this whole experience was new to her granted she had been kissed before but this was different then with Guiche for when hekissed her it was light peck on the lips which she thought was cute. But this was different for Daichi kissed her with a combination of passion, love and lust she was in the middle of this thought until she felt something on her butt. Looking down without breaking the kiss she sees that during her thoughts she hadn't realized to Daichi had slid his hands off her hips and onto her ass which he seemed to enjoy if the big hard thing going between her legs was any indication.

Eventually Daichi pulled for air leaving a link of saliva that still connected to there lips. "Wow." said Montmorency as she tried to catch her breath. Looking to the right Daichi sees looks at the sky "Crap the time really flies when your having fun well I have to get back to my room I'll see you later Monmon I hope you figure out what you want in life." Daichi said as he left the area heading back towards his room.

It was minutes later that Montmorency gained enough willpower to beginning walking back to her room. Not a single thought, word or even sound came from the blonde while she walked to her room. The moment she got into her room and made it to her bed and promptly passed out with a smile on her face while having dreams about a certain familiar.

The End

**Author's Notes**- That's chapter 3 I'll probably finish this at the thrid season which I feel was the final one I mean there was nothing really making season 4 anything more then an ova. I mean there was no character development or anything. Though now that I think about it the series is kinda straight forward and on a loop it's always Louise yells at Saito they fight one of them runs away a new enemy shows up they fight it and it ends with a combination of Earth Technology and Void magic (just saying). I think the ending to this chapter was pretty good I mean I got all the girls in the chapter Daichi got some training in it seem right. Oh and about Daichi's parents I threw that in there because for some reason in most animes or mangas one of the strongest characters in each group is the one with the fucked up past and (fucked up or dead) parents. Think about Tabitha **FOZ**, Goku **DBZ**, Most of the cast from **Naruto**, The whole Straw Hat Pirates Crew **One Piece**, and the biggest of all **Batman**. Now onto my rant this goes out to everyone that believes the things Saito does in the series were great because anything he every did in the series was because of the seal not his own skills the planes or the stealth fighter were not flown by skill but by magic. Another thing is Saito's fight style I mean I've seen the series and the only thing I see him do is charge at his opponent without any thought or plan into what he is doing. **Challenge Time I want everyone to name one fight Saito won without an ass load****of luck on his side. **Oh if you want to see Daichi's sword look up the Gantz series look up Gantz sword.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own FOZ

**Alert: I kept forgetting to mention I will be putting ****Henrietta****in the Harem but it will take some time because he will be ridiculing her leadership skills and her thought patterns. (Don't judge me you all saw the anime and mange so you all know in season 1 she made some stupid ass decisions.) **

Alright first off season 4 made the government look terrible I mean heres Saito a normal guy he had no weapons on him yet he managed to not only brake into a government base but also steal a stealth bomber. Also why is it that Louise only tries to send Saito home only when people are about to die rather then when the damagers over (Look at the last episode of season 1 and the second to last episode of season 4). Also why was Louise so upset that Saito didn't cry about Derf "dying" I mean there were much more important things to worry about then if a sword got destroyed even if he was your friend.

I actually have a question what was up with that dragon at the end of the series I mean where did it come from, I know it came out of a volcano and it ate void mages and controlled dragons but what was the point of it, it seemed like a waste of time when the writer could have made a better enemy like a battle with the elves like in the manga anything would have been better then that dargon.

Chapter 4

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst was more or less the most popular girl in the entire Academy of Magic and for good reason to for unlike a good 98% of the entire population of Tristain who were either pale skin tone or even a peach color Kirche was an exotic browns skinned girl. The other main reason was because of her looks while other girls were more focused on the idea to seal then reveal Kirche wasn't nearly as conservative for she knew she was attractive and knew how to work it to get what and who she wanted. While she never really stayed with one person for to long she would spend time anyone that caught her interests.

That was until she summoned her familiar the commoner Daichi Shattersoul. Since his arrival a number of things have changed first since the due with Guiche many nobles had lost a large amount of money on the bets they took during the match. Second Montmorency had lost all interest in her ex boyfriend Guiche de Gramont and nobody knew. Third nobles were now looking over there shoulders when raising their voice to the help due to the rumor of Daichi becoming the peoples Champion. And finally the worst in the case of most noble Kirche had become off limits.

For since the summoning Kirche has spent most of her time with Daichi even though she could have anyone she wanted. Due to the out right fear most noblemen had for Daichi non dared approached Kirche in fear of feeling Daichi wrath but the thing that angered most was how even when Kirche was alone if someone asked her out or to meet them for one of their night meetings she would simple laugh and say no before walking off probably to meet her familiar.

This were the problem of the group of young nobles were discussing while hidden in a small room in the academy grounds. The group were compose of a combination of Kirche's admirers, students that hated the direction the academy was heading due to Daichi influence and Guiche.

"We have to get rid of that filthy commoner!" shouted a random noble student.

"Well duh of course we do but how do we do it." said another.

"Fear not my fellow students for I Guiche de Gramont shall smite that fiend famliar." Guiche said while pulling out his rose wand.

"Quite Guiche you tried that and you failed not only that yo also cost us a ton of money." growled an angry noble.

"Despite Guiche incompleteness in the duel he does have a point we need to get rid of him in a way that allows Kirche to truly see how worthless and weak he is that way she will lose all interest in him." noted another noble.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm maybe a fight yah one of us challenges him to a fight an when we shows up we all surround him and take him down." a noble planned

"Perfect then we'll bring Kirche out she'll it think he's weak then we can throw him out of the academy." another noble continued as the other nobles laughed despited their flawed logic and not knowing that something small fast just left the room.

**Library**

While the Anti-Daichi meeting was occurring the actual Daichi was walking through the sections of the library putting all of the books he had taken out to read today. This is because unlike most days Kirche was no where near Daichi this is because Daichi decided not to go with her to class in order continue training solo. After a few hours of training he figured he might as well take up a little reading while he still had time.

"_Damn what to do, what to do." _Daichi thought after he finished putting the last book away. _" _Yawn I probably should just went back to the room."he said while walking until he saw an unoccupied couch in the middle of the room. "Or maybe not." he said with a smile then plopping on the couch.

Folding his feet on the arm rest and folding his hands behind his head while closing eyes but just before he could drift off to sleep he felt a strange weight on his chest. Opening his eye see the closed eyes of a sleeping black cat, a tap on the head caused the cat to open its green eyes which stared into Daichi gold eyes.

"Hello." Daichi simply said to the cat.

"Hi." the cat said back which caused Daichi's eyes to practically pop out of their sockets until he remembered the fact familiars when contracted by mages can gain special powers like how he controlled fire and blood weird world.

"So what are you up to little one."

"Nothing and for your information I'm only little because of your size." the cat countered.

"Okay so any reason why your laying on my chest?"

"I needed a nap and this seemed like the best place to do it."

"Great minds think a like I'm Daichi by the way." he said while closing his eyes.

"I'm Mink so your Daichi you know you want to watch your back." the cat said while getting comfortable.

"And why is that?" he asked while opening one eye.

"Yawn because a couple of noble want to lour you into a trap, yawn something about getting someone named Kirche to notice them or something there are about 30 of them." Mink said while going to sleep.

"And why are you telling me this your a familiar shouldn't you be loyal to your master?"

"My masters stupid he doesn't feed me often and all he does is talk about killing you and getting Kirche."

"I hear you going hungry is a bitch. So when are they planning this attack?"

"Yawn tonight thats when classes are over so they will all be together." Mink said before going to sleep.

"Oh this is gonna by fun." he said with a smirk before going to sleep.

**Afternoon 15 minutes before classes End**

"As you can see class combining two elements together you can create a new one with the power of both original elements." said a random teacher in the class. Before he could continue the lecture a random student came into the room. "Um Excuse me Mr. Razor Mr. Colbert sent me a note saaying he needs to see Sage." she said.

"Okay thank you for the update." the man revealed to be Mr. Razor said to the young student. "Sage go see what the Professor's office and see wants." he ordered the student.

Walking down the hall Sage thought about the plan thinking it was so foul proof that no nothing could stop it that is until he turn the corner of the hall and was pulled into an empty classroom. Unable to grab his wand which for some reason disappeared he was soon looking into the face of Daichi who had Sage by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" asked the terrified noble.

"A little birdy told me you and some of your friends were planning on attacking me and I just had to find out how."

"Well good luck cause I'll never tell."

"Oh I was hoping you'd say." Daichi said as he cracked his knuckles then in a split second was able to flip the mage over on his back then lifted him up by his ankles. "Now are you gonna help or am I gonna have to let all the blood go to your brain or plan C I put you in there." he said turns the mage around in the view of a fish tank full of water. Every few moments Daichi would dunk the nobles head in the tank for a few seconds before taking it out and repeating the process over and over again making sure to give the guy time to breath.

After the 7th dunk Daichi raised the noble out of the tank "So are you gonna help or are you going to keep being difficult." he said in a causal tone.

"Okay okay we were planning an attack we were going to call you out to the back to the school we were all going to black cloak so no one will know who we are while we attack you! Then we'd bring Kirche out she'll it think your weak then we can throw him out of the academy and Guiche is with us! Please let me go!" shout the terrified noble.

"Yes I will but because I need your cloak I'm gonna knock you out." Daichi said after putting the noble down then punching him knocking him out. After searching his pockets he finds a key and a few pieces of gold after pocketing both he walks out the door coming face to face with the girl from earlier. Waving a wand over her head the girls hair returns to blonde in order to identify her as Montmorency.

"Thanks for helping Monmon." Daichi said

"I still don't why I even bothered to help you why didn't you just ask Kirche she would have helped." Montmorency asked.

"How would I be able hide the fact the Kirche's tits go out to here." Daichi said while stretching his arm a foot away from his chest.

"Sorry my breast aren't that big." She said with a pout while turning away.

Hugging her around the waist he quickly says "I'm kidding I love your boobs."

Blushing Montmorency turns around and looks him in the eyes "Really?" she asked with a blush.

"Of course there fine the way they are."

"Good so why do you think Guich is with those guys?" Montmorency asked thinking Guiche might have really care about her.

"Probably cause you won't fall foor his shit anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It happens with player types like him they can't stand the idea of any girl not falling for there bullshit regardless if they're married, single, or dating. It's there ego doing all the work it's not love, or lust or anything its just there ego and belief that they can have any girl they want just by talking."

"Oh I gess that makes sense." said a slightly depressed Montmorency for even though they are were no longer together.

Noticing the tone she was using Daichi picked her up and swung her around "Oh don't worry Monmon there nothing wrong with you Guiche is just a dumb ass that doesn't know how awesome you are."

"Thanks Daichi." she said with a giggle before blushing and turning to him. "Uh uh Daichi you remember what happened when you got drunk before right?"

"Lets see I got drunk got attacked by a noble you stopped him, we kissed yah that about right still kind of blurry in the beginning."

"Yes thats about it but after I saved you, you said you owed me one remember."

"Yah I do remember something like that as long as it didn't involve Guiche in any way or something."

"Exactly and what I want is a day."

"A day?"

"Yes a day, we spend the day together."

"Why."

"Because Kirche always seems so relax and happy ever since you showed up she no longer walks around like the world is hers to own!" she shouted. "So I want to see what's so great about you." she said with a blush.

"Oh okay just pick the time and the place and don't worry I know it's not a date."

"Actually it is a date." Montmorency said before running down the hall.

"Well that was unexpected." he said before heading off to complete his plan.

**Later in the Back of the Academy **

"Okay everybody ready we sent Daichi the letter and he should be here in a few minutes." said one of the cloaked figures.

"Of course we've been preparing all day." said another figure smugly.

"Alright Alpha team are you in position?" he asked into his wand.

"Alpha team ready." spoke a voice out of the wand.

"Beta team ready."

…...

"Beta team can you hear me."  
…...

"Somethings happened to Beta team." the lead cloaked one said.

"Don't worry there probably just staring at a picture of Kirhe you know that group is made up of all the reject mages that have no real skills but admire Kirche so its fine." said another cloak that put his hand on the lead cloaks shoulder.

"Your right alright lets just focus on alpha then we'll be fine."the lead cloak said before turning around to ask. "Hey who are you any..." the lead cloak stopped mid sentence as the other cloak seemed to disappear.

"Sir we've got a problem!" shouted another cloak.

"What is it now!" he shouted

"Well I'm not sure how to tell you this but uh Gama team is missing."

"WHAT! you mean to tell that 2/3's of our squad aren't responding."

"Well yes but but we still have Alpha unit the plan can still work."

"Your right your right." Pulling out his wand the lead cloak speak into it "Alpha report."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH sir he's here send help AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" that was the last thing the lead cloak heard before static.

The lead cloak stood there in shock over what had just been heard.

"Sir what do we do sir Sir!" The second cloak called to his shock commander.

Whipping imaginary dirt off of his cloak the lead cloak clamly said "Fear not for even if that commoner scum did manage to defeat me Cole the Eternal Flame!" the lead cloak now identified as Cole shouted.

"Oh is that right lets see just how tough you are." said a voice from the shadows.

"You commoner I know it's you come out and face your punishment like a man you coward!" Cole shouted

"Oh your no fun, well your friend weren't much fun either had a lot of money though so theres that." Daichi said with a smile.

"You what did you do to my men?" Cole asked.

"Cole I'm faster and stronger then any of guys here I can beat up a couple of academy students, wasn't even hard to do." Daichi said while scratching his head. "Well any way enough small talk lets fight." Daichi said while pulling out his sword.

"Fine commoner get ready to die and don't worry about Kirche I'll take good care of her." he said pulling out his wand and chanting **"Fireball!" **while aiming at Daichi.

Daichi extended his sword to its standard length before jumping to the left of the fireball and charging and Cole.

"Take this **Burning Snake." **Cole shouted releasing a stream of fire in a zigzag path at Daichi.

Slamming his sword into the ground before taring it out of the ground in a slashing motion releasing a large wave like flame blocking the Burning Snake. "Like that I call it **Heat Wave."**

"Thats it **Multi-Mini Fire Barrage!" **Cole shouted releasing hundreds of mini fire balls at in all directions of Daichi leaving him on room to dodge.

"Whelp hope this works!" Daichi shouted while holding his sword behind his back he charging his fire in his sword while praying to every God he could think of that his sword didn't melt. After a moment to his surprise and joy his sword started to catch fire until the length from the tip of the blade to the hilt. Then he pulled out his sword while extending the blade an astounding 2 meters "**Salamandra!" **he shouted while releasing 10 foot long 8 foot wide flaming dragon forward into the air destroying most of the fire balls the would have hit him and most of the field.

Cole would never admit this but despite all of his big talk about his power and might he didn't really have that many spells at his disposal and even less willpower but due to the fact that he could actually use those three powerful spells back to back no one would notice that he would all ready be out of willpower to the point where he would be able to cast the simplest spells. So imagine his surprise and shock of when Daichi the commoner his beloved Kirche summoned was not only able to stop his spells but also charge straight at him in an attempt to punch him in 3...2...1...Ouch.

"Well that wasn't boring but I still have some fight in me. Hey you want some to!" Daichi shouted while pointing to the only remaining cloak wearer why he didn't simply join into the fight was beyond him.

"No no no I'm gone." said the last cloak as he took off running.

"Spoil sport." he said while squatting down to see what he has in his pockets.

**Later **

After the fight/ambush Daichi went out and told Kirche all about the event rather then the lecture about picking fights he first expected she instead grabbed his head and wedged it between her breasts telling him how proud of him she was. After that Daichi left down the hall only run into Siesta he noticed that she was acting strange and by the end of the day she was gone. After talking to Marteau he learned that a noble man had bought her after spending time in this world and after Kirche's lesson of Nobles and commoners learned that nobles didn't usually buy pretty maids for there cooking and cleaning skills.

Minutes later Daichi came down the hall looking for someone that could help him that was until he came upon a conversation between Guiche and Montmorency.

"My beloved Montmorecy there is no way I would cheat on you my lady for I am the servant of the endearing power of love. Guiche said while holding his wand.

"_Man I never noticed how boring he is all he does is talk about himself and love, ha you would never cheat on me you just did and you still refuse to admit you did anything wrong"_ Montmorency thought with a bored look on her face. _"__Hm what should I do on my date with Daichi a walk through the park, a candle lit dinner maybe a picnic he seems like the kind of guy that can adapt to anything." _she thought as she let her mind wonder. Suddenly realization struck her _"__Wait why am I going on a date with Daichi he's a commoner granted and handsome, sexy, straight forward, doesn't play games, strong, courageous, and really seems to enjoy my company but still wait what was I saying." _her thoughts were broken by a call to her name turning towards the noise she sees Daichi walking up to her.

"How dare you show up here interrupting myself and my darling Montmorency." Guiche trying to act brave only to be shoved out of the way by Daichi.

"Beat it cheater I have some business to take care of." he said as he glared at Guiche "Now Monmon do you know where someone called Count Mott lives?" he asked Montmorency with a smile and a wink.

"Uh uh yeah." she said with a blush as she explained where Count Mott lived.

After leaving a note for Kirche, Daichi grabbed a horse from the stables which he had no knowledge of how to ride and a map he began his trip to Count Motts mansion. Stoping in front of the mansion Daichi walks to the gate with a slight limp "Stupid horse and dammit why didn't Monmon tell me it would take that long to get here."

"Halt who goes there?" asked a guard.

"I am an ambassador from the far east and I seek a meeting with the king."

Once inside he came face to face with the one known as Count Mott "I here your from the far East that is marvelous are you from a land beyond the Holy Lands and you choose to visit me how splendid."

"Actually I lied I'm really a commoner a familiar to be specific."

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU!" Mott shouted in rage.

"Would you have let me in if I wasn't from some strange and exotic land." Daichi said calmly.

Seeing the logic in his words Mott calmed down "Okay makes sense so preytell why you choose to visit me this night"

"I have come to ask for the maid you bought today is there anything in this world that I can give in exchange for her." Daichi humbly asked seeing as threatening someone is not always a good way to get what you want.

Thinking long and hard about that Mott actually had a request "There actually is something you can do I have a hobby of collecting books and there is one I truly desire."

"A book? Not gold or jewels or he head of a dragon well that should be easy."

"No just a book a special book that a mage coincidentally during a magical experiment a long time ago. I hear its now the family heirloom of a noble family in Germania. The daughter is currently in the magic academy, the Zerbst."

While on the outside Daichi look calm and calculating on the inside he was jumping for joy _"__Yes yes yes yes yes I got the easiest mission in the world woohoo."_ he mentally cheered. "Alright I'll get the book it may that a few hours since I suck at riding horses."

"Fear not for I shall provide you with a carriage and a driver to aid you."

Night Time Academy

Daichi roamed the halls of the school heading towards Kirche upon fing it he opens the door and see a shocking sight. Entering the room Daichi sees Kirche near the window wearing underwear he had never seen before a very frilly, sexy, mostly see through purple nightgown.

"Why hello Daichi so you finally come after such a long day." Kirche in a seductive tone.

"Hay Kirche I can see your busy."  
"No I was simply waiting for you to come back." she said as she closed the distance between the two.

"Look Kirche this is not goingto work right now I mean you look fantastic the nightgown really adds a nice touch but I really need to grab something and leave but if I didn't oh man would you be in trouble." Daiche explained as he walked towards the bookshelf.

"Oh poo, so what are you look for?"

"Some heirloom your family has."

"Oh." she exclaimed while point her wand at a book on the top self bringing it to her she hands it to Daichi.

"Oh so thats why he wanted it." he said after seeing the book was really a dirty magazine.

"Unlike Tabitha books don't interest me, it is suppose to stimulate a man's desires. But I don't think I'll have that problem don't you." Kirche said as she made a variety of sexy posses.

"You got a point there, so I can have it." Daichi said as he eyed her up and down.

"Of course but first." she said before grabbing Daichi and mashing her lips upon his who quickly got into the kiss and placing her hands on her waist. After a few minutes they pulled apart. "Thanks I'll see you in a little while." he said while running towards the exit.

"Wait where are you going?" Kirche asked

"To Count Motts mansion." he said as he ran down the hall

"WHAT!" Kirche shouted

**One Hour later Mott Mansion**

Upon reach the mansion in the living room Daichi hands the book to Count Mott who had Siesta next to him.

"Alright Siesta lets go everyone is worried about you." Daichi said as he stared at Mott.

"Hahahahahahahaaahhahahah did you really think I would just let you have this girl she's mine now and since I now have the book your no longer needed guards. He said with a smug look on his face.

"I knew nobles couldn't be trusted." daichi wispered to himself before punching the closest guard in front of him before kicking back hitting the guard behind him in the stomach. He quickly dodged a spear stab from a guard to his left them delivered a two punch combo to that guard.

"ENOUGH IT'S SEEM YOU IDIOTS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT SO YOU NOW FORCE ME TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS." Mott shouted as he removed his wand as the guards and Siesta moved out of the way.

"Get ready boy for I Mott the Wave shall smite you so prepare yourself."

"Damn does everyone talk like Guiche whatever I'm Daichi the Noble Buster game on bitch." Daiche said before charging at Mott but before he could get close enough to him Mott launched a jet stream of water at him forcing Daichi to dodge. Not stopping his charge Daichi continues dodging streams of water.

"That it take this **Big Wave!" **he shouted as a large wave of water rough about 10 feet high, 30 feet wide came at Daichi.

"Okay lets see how this works out **Fire Kata!" **Daichi shouted as he began doing a series of punches and kicks and each one released a blast of fire that attacked the wave on its own a single blast wouldn't have caused any damage to the wave but due to the speed and sequence in which he released his fire at only one spot caused that spot on the wave to evaporate while the rest of the wave tried replace the dissolved water which in turn made the wave shrink to about 8 feet.

Seeing that the wave wouldn't get any lower in time for him to avoid getting hit Daichi sprint towards one of the chairs that wasn't washed away which he used as a spring to jump just over the wave. Upon landing he goes into a roll stops then throws 4 throwing knives at Mott who was about to make a shield of water blocking the attack.

"**Bubble Bomb!" **Mott shouted while releasing a large number of bubble at Daichi.

Simply using common sense Daichi knew he had to avoid the bombs which was impossible due to them surrounding him at all directions. Pulling out his sword he extends the blade and begins slashing through large cluster of bubbles which caused them to explode but what Mott failed to reallies is that when one bomb explodes it causes other bombs to explode that are near them which more or less got rid of mostly all of them.

"That you scum prepare to block this my most powerful spell **ICE SWORD ARMY!" **he shouted while summoning an arm of floating swords made of ice. "Attack!" he shout as the swords attacked Daichi who manged to either block or dodge the sword except for one that manged to slash his left wrist causing him to bleed.

Rather then scream or shriek like Mott anticipated he merely smiled "Thanks I never really get to use my other power that much so I'm glad I can finally do it." Daichi as he held his bloody hand straight out he then manifests his blood into a red scythe-like blade roughly 3 feet. "HHHHmmmmmm I haven't come up with my own name for this attack so I'll just use the name from the anime. Hey Mott this is called the **Crow Claw." **he said to the shock of everyone in the room.

Even though he was in a state of shock wasn't going to let is guard down as he used whats let of his will power to make a shield in order to block the attack but it never came for before Daichi swung his blood blade down he retracted it back into his body while at the same time he set his right hand on fire while shout "**Burning Uppercut." **which he impacted into Motts stomach knocking him out ending the fight.

The whole room was in a state of shock this one named Daichi not only a commoner but also defeated a triangle noble. They were all brother out of there thoughts by the sound of someone clearing there throats turning there heads they see Daichi holding large sack and a small smirk. "So since I won I guess I can make my demands you bring me Siesta's contract, you fill this sack with all the gold and gems you can, and you do something about this." Daiche order everyone while pointing at one person to do each task except the last one where he pointed at Siesta's uniform.

**Outside Motts Mansion**

Racing towards Count Motts was the group on Tabitha's familiar a dragon named Sylphid the group consisted of Tabitha, Kirche,Louise, Saito, Montmorency and Guiche.

"Dammit I hope he's okay why didn't he tell me he was going to see Count Mott." Kirche said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure he's fine he probably just a little beat up it might do him some good teach him not to mess with his betters." Guiche said smugly.

"Okay first off shut the hell up before I throw you off this dragon and second who invited you." Kirche said as she glared at Guiche.

"I am mearly here to insure my darling Montmorency doesn't get hurt."

"How many time do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you." Montmorencysaid. "Besides you probably only came in order to look at the maid and to try to hit Daichi if he lost."

"Don't you mean when he lost." Guiche questioned.

"No I mean if, I mean he beat you and 30 other nobles so he should be fine until we get there." Montmorency said while glaring at Guiche.

"Okay that's enough lets stay on track and remember we're here to stop Daichi from doing something stupid." Saito said only to be struck by Louise for raising his voice.

Landing on in front of the Mansion the group bursts through the door only to see and shocking sight in the living room was Daichi sitting on a comfy arm chair with his feet kicked up on a dark lump upon closer inspection the lump turned out to be an unconscious Count Mott. Before anyone could make a sound the sound of walking stopped them turning their heads to the sound it turned out to be Siesta wearing a maids outfit that seemed to be a combination between the academy and Mott's for the top half had long sleeves while the bottom half had a skirt that just below her butt to the point that if she bent over her panties would be showing. The main color was blackwith the secondary things like her bonnet, and apron were a gold color. She walked over to Daichi holding a cup of tea "Here you go master." she said before jumping onto his lap.

"Hey what the hell are you doing I thought were in trouble but it turns out your just sitting there like its no big deal. Explain!" Kirche shouted at here familiar who seemed to have an indifferent look on his face.

"Whats there to explain I came here to get Siesta, Mott tried to srcew me over I kicked his ass and now Siesta works for me simple." Daichi explained.

"What do you mean she works for you shouldn't you give her contract back to the academy." Lousie asked.

"Hell fucking no the academy sold her off to begin with what makes you think they won't do it again once some other rich asshole noble shows up, besides I already payed her in advance." Daichi explained.

"They must have had a good reason."

"Yes the reason was because they could no two ways about the weak and the rich take advantage of the strong and the poor its as simple as that. Any other questions?"

"I have one why is she on your lap?" asked an angryMontmorency.

"It relaxes me."

"What?"

"Yah some people bite there nails I find my happy place when a girls sitting in my lap."

"So it could be anyone?" she asked

"No just girls I like."

"Oh."

"Yes Monmon that includes you." he said with a smile.

"Fine like I care." Montmorency said even though no one believed her what with the huge blush on her cheeks."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here I could have went with you?" Kirche asked.

"I wanted to it just I figured you'd try t stop me or Mott would try to take you away and was letting that happen." Daichi said while getting off the chair. After that he did what he always does when he sees Tabitha picks her up spins her around while kissing her all over and thanking her which cause great angry and jealousy from the other three girls that Daichi spent time with.

After that the group went back to the academy which went a lot slow due to a combination of Daichi and Siesta and also Daichi's sack of gold and gems. While everyone went there separate ways after Guiche got denied a date with Montmorency who moments later held Daichi back to inform him they were going on a picnic then gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Making it back to Kirche's room he sees something that nearly gives him a heart attack Kirche was back in her purple gown while Siesta was wearing a similar one except hers was yellow. Noticing her familiar something to busy eye humping the two to say anything she choose to instead "Nice right I used my magic to make one in her size and no sex I know that look your thinking dirty thoughts and this is your punishment for not taking me with you." Kirche said with a smirk as she watched him frown and begin apologizing but to no avail.

After that Siesta was given the same treatment Kirche got when she first saw Daichi undress even having a small nose bleed which she quickly wiped away. Getting into the three went to sleep each having their own wet dream.


End file.
